


Khaleesi Viserys

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dothraki, F/M, Futute Marriage, Gay, Khal, M/M, Slash, khaleesi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Khal Drogo has picked his Khaleesi and it isn't Daenerys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to this story is out and it's called Dothraki Wedding. Go check it out.

Title: Khaleesi Viserys

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Viserys/Khal, and Daenerys/Khal.

Characters: Viserys Targaryen, Khal Drogo, Illyrio Mopatis, and Daenerys Targaryen.

Summary: Khal Drogo has picked his Khaleesi and it isn't Daenerys.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

“Where is he?” Viserys Targaryen hissed.

Viserys almost grit his teeth. A scowl was on his face, as per usual, he tried not to stomp his foot immaturity.

Viserys was irritated, he had every right to be. He had been waiting for the Dothraki people for the last hour in the heat. The heat didn't bother him for he was a dragon, it seemed to welcome him with open arms. He was irritated because he was wasting time, time which he could be using to gather his army.

Beside him Illyrio chuckled with mirth, “Dothraki are not known for their punctuality.” He enjoyed seeing the young prince agitated it showed the boy he help raise not the monster he made Daenerys believe.

As if summoned by the Viserys anger and disappearing patience, the sound of horses thundered closer and closer. Their hooves pounded hard on the ground beating away like heavy drums as they grew closer.

Today was the day.

The day Khal Drogo and his savages would be looking over his young sister. Viserys stiffened as the thought made his blood run cold through him. Glancing towards the Daenerys, he felt his heart break.

Today was the day.

He was giving away Daenerys to a savage for an army, his sister, his betrothed. He was throwing her away like a common whore but he wanted his army. Then, the sound of hooves thundering closer and closer punctuated the air.

Viserys’ back straightened and he stood tall and proud.

The men were big and their horses were suited to them. The biggest of them was the Khal. He was a bull of a man, tall with a braid of dark hair that touched his thighs, tinkling with tiny bells. Magister Illyrio went to greet them but the Khal dismounted and ignored him. The Khal ignored everyone as he approached the last Targaryens.

Viserys shoved Daenerys foward to be presented but the Khal ignored the girl. His eyes didn't even scan over her perfect body as his eyes immediately found Viserys. Daenerys moved to take his attention back but the Khal shoved her away. Viserys watched as Daenerys hit the ground before they're multiple servants rushed towards her in comfort.

"Illyrio? Why is he staring at me? Call the beast away!" Viserys hissed as he took a cautious step back. The Khal copied him moving closer until Viserys felt the urge to run.

"Yeri will be tih khaleesi, tih chiorikem." Khal announced as he held out his hand to Viserys.

"Illyrio, what is the mindless beast saying?"

"He said-d-"

"Illyrio!" Viserys snapped at his translator stuttering.

"You will be my queen, my wife."

Viserys's hand snapped towards the Khal, the beast spoke his native tongue. "You-"

"The Dothraki are not mindless beast. My people and me are masters of many languages." Khal answered as he approached Viserys again. The Khal stepped before him and held his sharp chin in a large hand. “You will be my queen. I shall have you.” Viserys frowned at him and jerked his face away.

Viserys glared when he met Khal's dark eyes and was surprised at the tenderness in them. Shaking his head Viserys ignored the feeling bubbling in his stomach. He wasn't suppose to be treated gently, he was the dragon. He was suppose to be feared and hated. "I'm a not yours! She will be! Daenerys Targaryen not me!" Viserys hissed as he pointed Daenerys. The Khal ignored the shout as he moved closer to Viserys, who moved away only to have the Khal grip his hip with his large hand.

"I will have no one but you. Tih khaleesi." He smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I am no Khaleesi." Viserys whimpered as the Khal leaned down for another kiss. "Tih Khaleesi. My queen."


End file.
